Magnets have a wide variety of applications from xerographic processes to permanent magnet motors. In many of these applications, the magnetic field profiles of magnets arranged generally in a cylindrical shape (cylindrical magnets) are important. Thus, it is often desirable to measure and confirm the magnetic field profile of the cylindrical magnets.